


What were you saying?

by Parknerandirondad



Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Irondad, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Day 5: “He ordered one black coffee for himself and kept driving” / irondad / parents auTony trying to introduce the boys and Peter getting distracted by a nice piece of eyes candy.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020
Kudos: 7
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	What were you saying?

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this last night cuz I had one planned but it didn’t work out but I also had the day off so I could draw this easily. This is however by favorite drawing I’ve done of Harley! This is also just Tony match making

[Pining mess](https://pin.it/7IgA0n8)

**Author's Note:**

> I am always taking requests!!


End file.
